


Glee Gen ficlet #1 Blaine's First Slumber Party

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80





	Glee Gen ficlet #1 Blaine's First Slumber Party

** prompt: another new directions girls sleepover, except now that blaine is better friends with all of them now, tina gets him an invite. but makeovers and reality tv marathons happen and the main topic of discussion is blaine's insider information as one of the guys **

  


** Blaine’s never been to a sleepover with girls before. To be honest, he’s never really been around a lot of girls before. He only has two female cousins, one of whom is 13 years older than him and the other is a toddler. He had a few female friends in middle school, but they all pretty much ditched him once they realized he didn’t like them back.  **

  


** So when Tina invited him to a sleepover at Marley’s, he was apprehensive to say the least. Before he left to pick up Unique and Kitty, he called Kurt, freaking out. What is he says the wrong thing? What if he farts in his sleep? What if he wakes up with a boner? **

  
  
** Kurt pretty much laughed at his concerns. And told him that at all of the sleepovers he’s been to, it’s always one of the girls that ends up farting. (Usually Rachel, which Blaine really didn’t need to know and he found that surprising. He’d thought it would be Santana, if only because she seems like the type to want to murder someone via dutch oven.)  He also told him to be prepared to watch some movies and maybe braid some hair, which made Blaine panic again, because he totally has no clue how to braid hair. Kurt just laughed, and calmed him down and sent him on his way. **

  


** Now here he is, in his pajamas, in Marley’s bedroom, watching Clueless and getting nail polish all over Kitty’s toes. He’s got a new respect for women, that’s for sure, he can’t even get the polish onto Kitty’s toes, he can’t quite figure out how they do it themselves without making a huge mess of things. He’s also starting to get dizzy from the fumes.  **

  


** He looks around to see Marley standing timidly in the doorway of her own room, staring at him with wide eyes, clutching her bathrobe around her body. Unique starts pulling her arm to drag her in. He smiles and waves her over. **

  


** “Come on Marley? I can’t promise that I won’t paint your entire toe, but I think I’m getting better.”  **

  


** Kitty snatches the polish from his hand and grabs a cotton ball and starts mopping up the polish on her foot. **

  


** “No, you’re not getting better. I thought you were gay, weren’t you like supposed to be born with these skills?” **

  


** “Marley, for real, Unique does not have time for you to spend the night hiding.”  **

  


** “I’m not hiding. I’m just being a good host, making sure everyone has everything.”  **

  


** Tina looks up from where she was reading a Cosmo with Sugar, she eyes Marley before a wicked grin spreads across her face. **

  


** “You are hiding. You’re hiding from Blaine, you totally have a crush on him.”  **

  


** Marley blushes, “I do not. I’m just not used to having boys in my room.”  **

  


** Kitty stops from where she’s trying to do damage control on her toenails, Blaine winces when he sees the damage he’s caused. **

  


** “You mean to tell me, that all these months you’ve been with Puckerman Jr, you’ve never sneaked him into your room? Seriously? What is this, the 50’s?”  **

  


** Marley finally comes all the way into the room and sits on the edge of her bed. **

  


** “We’re taking it slow. We got a hotel room at Mr. Schue’s wedding but we decided to wait before we do that.”  **

  


** Kitty snorts, “You know he’s not a virgin, right? He’s totally going to cheat on you, as soon as some girl waves her goodies in his face, he’s gone. I mean, seriously, he’s not only a Puckerman, he’s a MAN, and that’s what they do. Look at Blainey Days here, he seems as wholesome as they come, but that didn’t stop him from dipping his dick as soon as his elfin cutie skipped town.”  **

  


** It’s almost as if a record scratched like it does in the movies. Everyone stops what they’re doing, Brittany wakes up from where she’d been napping under the window, curled around Marley’s ladybug pillow pet. **

  


** “Oh no you did not just go there, Unique can not believe you would bring that up.”  **

  
  
** Tina glares at Kitty, and Sugar throws the remote control at her. **

  


** “What? So it’s not like it’s too soon, that was months ago, and stop acting like you guys didn’t know, Tina you’re the one that told us.”  **

  


** Blaine puts his hands up, “Alright stop. Yes, I did cheat on Kurt, but it’s more complicated than that. It wasn’t just about the sex okay? Listen, Marley, Jake loves you, right?”  **

  


** Marley nods. **

  


** “Then he’ll wait for you. Kurt and I didn’t do it right away, we waited. And trust me, despite what the guys say, they actually care a lot more about your feelings than they let on.”  **

  


** Blaine goes back to the magazine he’d just picked up and doesn’t notice that all of the girls are staring at him. They suddenly all start talking over each other, all trying to get him to hear their point. **

  


** “It had to be a little bit about the sex, it’s not like you held hands with the guy.” **

  


** “How long did you and Kurt wait?”  **

  


** “I thought I took Kurt’s virginity?”  **

  


** “Did Jake say anything about me?”  **

  


** “Do they talk about us in the locker room?”  **

  


** “Have you seen Sam naked?”  **

  


** Blaine puts down his magazine, he looks around at all of the girls still shouting their questions at him. He looks to Tina for help, but she just watches him with one eyebrow raised, almost daring him to chicken out and not answer the questions.  **

  


** He sits up straight and crosses his legs.  **

  


** “Fine. It was a little bit about sex, but it was more about feeling wanted, okay?” Kitty rolls her eyes and grabs the nail polish remover. **

  


** He turns to Marley, “Kurt and I were together for eight months when we finally had sex, but we’d known each other for a year, almost to the day. Waiting was the best thing for us, and neither of us regretted it, though I do have some regrets about things that may have led to us making that decision. Jake does talk about you in the locker room, but he is always really respectful. I promise you that. The only advice i can give you is to just talk to him and make him talk, more importantly.”  **

  
  
** Marley smiles and squeezes Blaine’s hand, before she stands up and takes off her bathrobe. Blaine turns to Tina. **

  


** “I try to ignore 75% of the talk in the locker room, but that’s mostly because they talk more about their own bodily functions and judging by the various smells that come from their lockers, they could all stand a lesson on hygiene.”  **

  


** He turns to Brittany, opens his mouth to speak, but thinks better of it and turns to Sugar. **

  


** “I have not seen Sam naked. No more naked than you guys have seen him. But Kurt has, since they shared a bathroom for a year. And he was very complimentary.”  **

  


** They all start laughing and Blaine relaxes a bit and lets them ask him more questions. He actually thinks hanging out with girls is a lot easier, he can see why Kurt has so much fun at these sleepovers, the questions aren’t so bad either. **

  
  
** “Okay, but lets get to the nitty gritty. Who’s bigger, you or Kurt.”  **

  
** Nevermind. This is terrible and he wants to go home.  **


End file.
